


Thor's collar

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint whump, Collars, Deaf Clint Barton, Drugged Bruce, Mind Control, No Porn, whump tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are collars in this universe strong enough to enslave even the mighty Thor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's collar

As the lightening left the tower, the Avengers hurried out onto the terrace to welcome their friend home. The shock of seeing Loki there instead was just mildly less than the shock of the man kneeling behind the god. Thor was wearing a green tunic over black pants and no shoes. He was sitting back on his feet with his head down and his palms face up on his knees. His hair was only about an inch long and his beard was shaved. There was a silver collar about his neck that had glowing runes slowly moving about the circle.  
Steve didn’t hesitate. He ran towards Loki and swung as hard as he could at his face. Before he reached his target, Thor had jumped up and intercepted the punch. The punch landed clearly on Thor causing a crunching sound. Thor spit a bunch of blood onto the floor and kept himself between Steve and his brother. His eyes were dull and his face impassive as the bruise bloomed across his cheek. Steve tried to take a step around Thor but the god grabbed his arm and twisted the super soldier around until he was down on the ground. In an instant Loki jumped next to him and put a collar on the downed man.  
Steve reached up and grabbed at the collar around his neck. He started kicking and gasping for breath. His eyes went wide as he screamed in pain. Loki ignored him and blocked a kick from Natasha and a punch from Clint. Thor grabbed both of their necks and held them in place. The Hulk managed to jump on top of the god but Loki stabbed him in the ankle with a syringe and the green monster passed out. Tony had disappeared during the fight but Iron Man quickly made an appearance. Loki held a knife to Bruce’s neck and warned Iron Man to stand down. Tony landed next to Steve and demanded to know what was happening to him.  
“The fool simply fights,” shrugged Loki. “The pain will go away when he gives in. That stupid oaf lasted nine days. Doesn’t matter. The collar will win anyways.”  
A bright light surrounded the group but instead of being transported to Asgard, they found themselves in a rock chamber with bars across one wall. It looked like they were in a cave that opened into a forest scene. Loki was outside of the bars leaning against a tree while cleaning his nails with a knife. When Tony took a step to the bars Loki said, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
Iron Man grabbed one of the metal bars and yelped as a scorching heat was sent through his hand. There was no damage to the gauntlet but when Tony pulled his hand out, it showed signs of chemical burns. He then put up his other hand and sent a pulse towards the bars but it bounced back into him and threw him across the room, damaging his suit in the process.  
While Tony was trying to escape, Thor had unhanded the assassins and went back to his kneeling position. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Steve was still trying to take off the collar and fight the pain. The super soldier’s eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was erratic. Both Clint and Natasha tried to remove the collar but there was no seam or latch that they could find. Clint started swearing in frustration as Natasha rubbed Steve’s arms.  
Tony tried to break one of the walls. The repulsor beam bounced off of them and damaged more of his armor. The touch led to another chemical burn. Tony started to remove his currently useless armor and had just about finished when Bruce started to waken. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked about.  
“What are you so happy about,” Tony said in frustration.  
“Nothing. It’s all good.” Bruce stayed on the ground but put his hands behind his head. He just stared at the ceiling and smiled. Tony started to poke him but the scientist just ignored his friend until Tony ran a hand down Bruce’s side. Bruce sat up with a laugh and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “That’s why I like you so much. You make everything fun.” Then Bruce started staring blankly out of the bars, the smile never leaving his face.  
“Okay. What the fuck do you want from us?” Clint yelled through the bars.  
Loki looked up at the man and his lips twitched up slightly. “Simply to suffer as you have made me suffer. I am also curious to see how the Mighty Avengers handle themselves when placed away from the praise and the adoration of your fans. You will live here until I am no longer amused.”  
With that said, Loki left the team alone for a while. There wasn’t anything to do. The team sat huddled together or paced throughout their prison. They were careful to avoid touching the walls and bars. Loki appeared on occasion, would wander away for a bit and then return. He continued to look bored. Finally Clint yelled at him to let him out to use the bathroom. Loki flicked his fingers in their direction and a small stream appeared along the back wall. It entered and exited through holes no larger than Clint’s arm but it brought in clean water and took away any waste that was dumped in it. Knowing it wasn’t the healthiest way to handle this, the team resigned themselves to having no other option.  
Loki didn’t reappear until the next morning. When he did, he held a tube to his lips and blew. A dart flew out and landed on Bruce’s arm before anyone could react. Bruce giggled at it before he pulled it out. The needle still dripped neon green from whatever concoction it held. Bruce’s eyes became green but he didn’t grow. He just fell over laughing until he ran out of breathe and then passed out for a while. When he awoke he refused to acknowledge anyone around him and just sat their snickering to himself on occasion.  
XXX  
When Thor had pinned him to the ground, Steve was angry and confused. Now, with the collar around him all he knew of was pain. His neck was on fire and every nerve in his body was on pins and needles. His head felt like someone was taking his brain apart in small pieces. He sensed that he was upsetting someone. He wasn’t supposed to fight. Fighting would not make it stop. He would never have to think again, never have to make the hard decision about whose lives needed to be risked, never have to disappoint his country because he was human and occasionally made mistakes. Why was he fighting this? What was he holding on for? The pain increased as he tried to remember. He knew, absolutely KNEW that giving up was the wrong choice. But if he chose this wrong choice just this one time, he would never have to worry about another wrong choice for the rest of his life. Still, he fought. For just a little bit longer.  
XXX  
The next day Loki brought a basket to just outside the cave. “Are you hungry?” he asked his prisoners with a smirk. “What would you do for food?” With that he tossed an apple through the bars. Thor reached out and caught it without ever taking his eyes off of the ground. The big man ate the apple in three bites including the core. “Would you beg for it?” Loki picked up an apple and tossed it through the bars at Bruce who ate his slowly and seemed to be savoring every bite?  
“Fuck off, Loki” Clint said. Then his eyes got wide and he jumped up. Hawkeye was over Bruce fighting him for the apple. Bruce laughed like it was a game but did his best to hold on tight. Finally Clint managed to pry the fruit out of the weaker man. He held up the apple and showed the others the neon green core. “And stop poisoning our friend!” Clint threw the apple core at Loki who sidestepped the projectile easily.  
“If you prefer I keep poking him with holes it is no bother to me,” Loki said with a shrug. “Now, if you won’t play along, I think I know of some worms who are more worthy of this than you.”  
Loki picked up the basket and started to walk away. Suddenly he turned and his eyes were wide with excitement. He was staring at Steve who had finally stopped whimpering. The super soldier had sat up and positioned himself next to Thor, hands on knees and eyes down on the ground. “I was hoping he would last longer but, oh well. You humans must be too weak to fight for long.” Loki threw an apple at Steve who ate it quickly. The god chuckled to himself as he walked away with the food.  
XXX  
Many hours later Loki returned.  
“Hey, Lokes, got a magazine or good book about you? I mean, the view is great but I was hoping for something more entertaining on this trip,” snarked Tony.  
Loki ignored him and sat down with his legged crossed a few feet in front of the cage. He just stared at the Avengers. Clint had refused to talk since Loki’s last visit. He just sat and glared at the Asgardian. Natasha was still playing with the collars. Tony had tried to remove the collars and was now pacing about the area, avoiding getting anywhere near the spaced out scientist on the floor.  
Loki looked at Clint with a smirk. “Hawkeye. We got to know each other so well. I thought you shared everything with me. Why would you keep this to yourself when you were willing to give me the rest of you?”  
Clint didn’t react to Loki. He didn’t even seem to notice when Thor and Steve stood up and walked behind the archer. Clint yelped in shock as each man grabbed a different arm and held him in place. They used their other hands to dig into his ears. He growled as his hearing aids were pulled out and thrown through the bars. Then the two men resumed their kneeling on the ground.  
“Doesn’t matter,” said Clint a little too loudly. “Ran out of batteries hours ago.”  
“What did your team think when they found out you are damaged goods?” Loki asked, looking directly at the archer so he could read his lips.  
“Are you kidding me? The one with the heart problem made me those aids.”  
Tony gave Clint a thumbs up and added, “Yep. New and improved ears. Now to get around the power problem.” At that, Tony’s eyes got serious and he started worrying his thumb while he did the equations in his head.  
Loki sighed in boredom. He wiggled the fingers on his left hand and Tony found himself outside of the cage. The genius didn’t even pause in shock before he rubbed his bracelets but his suit didn’t react. Tony tried to punch Loki but the god easily blocked it, stepped around the attack and elbowed Tony in the kidney. Loki was actually smiling as he and Tony continued to spar. Every punch, kick, and elbow the human threw was blocked. Soon Tony was covered in bruises and his nose was bleeding. Loki pinned him against a tree. “You are so weak. Without your suit you are nothing.”  
“Um, genius, playboy, millionaire! Definitely not nothing,” Tony said back but the strain in his voice betrayed the pain he was feeling.  
“And right here you are useless,” Loki shoved him towards the cave, did the finger waggle thing and Tony found himself falling into Clint’s lap.  
“Well, hey lover-boy. Didn’t expect you to be so forward,” Clint smirked as he helped Tony to his feet.  
“Sorry to get your hopes down but I’m not really into the equipment you are carrying,” Tony answered between winces of pain making sure that Clint could see his face while he talked.  
“Aw, now I’ll never know if those models were telling the truth. Maybe Tasha can find out for me?”  
She looked at the archer and narrowed her eyes. “Or maybe not,” Clint finished.  
Natasha stood up and walked towards the bars. “I don’t get it,” she said. “Why not collar us all. What are you hoping to get out of this?”  
“I honestly didn’t think I needed to block the normals. There is nothing in your bag of tricks that can hurt me. You are pathetic. If you weren’t so meek I may have acquired the rest of you for my purposes but as it is I refuse to waste good materials on those that have no use.”  
While Loki was beginning his monolog, Clint had dug up some rather large stones from the cave floor. He was juggling them, trying to look like he was entertaining himself. When Loki continued to ignore him, the archer started throwing them. All three stones hit Loki in the head in quick succession. The god shook his head and sneered at Clint. Thor stood up and grabbed Hawkeye, pinning his arms behind him. Steve stood in front of the man and started punching his gut, face, even this thighs. Tony and Natasha were unable to pull the men apart. After three minutes of abuse, the collared men resumed their vigil on the floor and it was Tony’s turn to catch Clint as he fell to the ground.  
Clint’s eyes were already swollen shut and he was spitting out blood but his breathe was regular and he didn’t yell out in pain as Natasha examined his stomach. “Making your henchmen do all of your dirty work, Loki” Clint spit out between gasps of air.  
“Jealous?” answered Loki. “Miss the job? Say the word and you can have it back.”  
“Fuck you,” Clint said as he gave the god the finger.  
“What titillating conversation. I think I’ll take the time to see to my other projects. Stay put now.”  
Loki turned and left. After he had been gone for a while Natasha got the two men’s attention. She spoke and signed at the same time, “Well we know one thing. He only has the two collars.”  
“Three actually.” The Avengers turned to see Sif and the Warriors Three walking through the woods. Another woman was talking behind them. Her head was partially concealed by the burgundy cloak that she was wearing. “Sorry, we would have been here faster but we had to figure out how to get the collar off Heimdall first. Thing was a might difficult to unspell. Luckily Loki isn’t the only one on Asgard with magic abilities. ”  
“So get it off them already.” Tony yelled still pacing about the cell. “Wait! The metal is caustic.”  
“Röskva!” yells Fandral. “Check these bars.”  
The woman pulls the cloak back to reveal honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She put a hand about an inch in front of the bars and muttered something. She then stepped back and bowed while saying, “The spell is broken, my lords.”  
Each of the warriors took a few bars and ripped them from the opening of the cave. Tony ran out, glad to be out of the small space after so many days. Clint and Natasha walked out slowly but kept an eye on the Asgardians as they approached Thor and Steve. Röskva pulled out a small bag and grabbed what looked like grass clippings out of it. She put a few blades in Thor’s mouth. Then she grabbed Thor’s collar and started to chant. Her eyes were closed and she occasionally winced to show that she is in pain but it did not take long for the collar to come off and fall to the floor. She immediately fell to the floor and prostrated herself.  
Thor blinked a couple of times and then his hand reached up to his neck. He rubbed it as he took in his surroundings. “What happened?” His voice was scratchy from a combination of lack of use and lack of water. Hogun handed him a cup with water from the small stream.  
“Okay. Now take care of Steve.” Natasha had her arms folded and was glaring at the prone girl who was not moving to help her friend.  
“Aye Röskva. Help my friend.” Thor said as he reached down and patted her head. She looked and smiled before saying, “Yes, my Prince.” She went over to Steve and removed his collar as well. It took a bit longer this time and she was clearly exhausted when she is done and laid down before the god again.  
Clint moved his head back and forth to read what the others are saying and finally gave up and letting Natasha sign the conversation to him. Tony told the two about Loki and the collars. Thor growled at the parts where he is made to hurt his teammates. Steve gasped when he finds out how easily he beat Clint, looking over at his bruised teammate. During this whole conversation Röskva continued to lie in the dirt. Finally Tony couldn’t take it anymore and pulled her up.  
“What are you doing? You are getting dirty.”  
“Friend Tony, you are doing her a disservice. Let her be in her place,” Thor said while Röskva looked at Tony in shock. She started shaking and twisted herself out of Tony’s arms to resume her place at Thor’s feet.  
“Her place?” yells Tony. “She just gave you back your freedom. You should be looking up at her!”  
Thor’s eyes got cloudy and thunder was heard in the distance. “You know of not what you speak. She damaged the property of her prince. Her life is mine until I deem it otherwise.”  
“Yours!” Tony sputtered for a while, not sure what next to say. “She is an Asgardian. Not some dog.”  
Thor sighs and looks down at the girl. “Tony, our worlds are different. If I had not taken her all those years ago she would be dead. She had no food and the winter was harsh. She and her brother took it upon themselves to lame my pet and rid me of a fabulous beast. It is her job now to care for me.”  
Then Thor looked down at Röskva and smiled. “You have done well my dear. The man of Iron is right. I will take you to the freeing ceremony next month and have your bond to me broken.”  
The girl looked up at him but instead of happiness, there was fear on her face. “Do you now want me anymore? Have I done a bad job?” She grabbed the bottom of his trousers and cried into them.  
“She’s been institutionalized,” Natasha said as she continued to sign the conversation for Clint.  
“Insti…” Steve’s face got the confused look he gets over new words.  
“It means that she cannot live outside of the system. Usually a problem with long term prisoners,” came Natasha’a reply as she glared at the woman on the floor. “Get up. You’ll be fine.”  
Thor reached down and pulled Röskva away from his legs but let her stay on the ground. “I never said you needed to leave the palace. You would simply be earning pay for the tasks that you do for me and have the option to leave in the future. I don’t trust anyone else to serve me at the feasts, my girl.”  
Her face immediately brightened. At Thor’s motion, she got up and stood behind the prince.  
The group left the stage and were about to call on Heimdel when they heard a growl. Loki was walking towards them. “I see your little witch came to your rescue,” he huffed. “Well, it's not like this hasn't been fun. Until next time, dear brother.” Loki walked into the shadow of a tree and was gone.  
XXX  
The return to the tour was simple. Thor called on Heimdel, the rainbow light enveloped them and the Avengers found themselves on the balcony at the tower while the other warriors and Röskva seemed to have continued on to Asgard. Everyone went to their rooms quickly to shower and get into clean clothing. Clint ended up in medical making sure that there was no internal bleeding since he was pretty sore after Steve’s punching earlier. Luckily everything was only bruised. Thor came out of his room with the green shirt he had been wearing and placed it in the fireplace before helping Tony lay out the feast of food he had ordered from the Chinese place down the road.  
As everyone sat down for dinner Tony asked Thor about his brother. Thor looked at him with his eyebrows turned in, “I am afraid that my brother will continue with his little tricks. I know not how to capture him or we would be off this instant to hunt him down.”  
“That’s okay, big guy,” Tony replied. “Just as long as he doesn’t try that trick again, I’m good.”  
“Nay,” Thor smiled. “There were only a few such collars in existence and Röskva made them useless.”  
“Well, that’s good,” said Steve, “Now someone pass the noodles.”


End file.
